Points Of Authority
by fandrea
Summary: The brothers are back together. And they are stronger, better together then apart in the face of the apocalypse right? Wrong? Set after 5x04.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Points Of Authority- Chapter 1

**Author: **Fandrea (aka Cinca)  
><strong><br>Fandom : **Supernatural  
><strong><br>Words:** 1462  
><strong><br>Ratings:** Gen PG 13 or T  
><strong><br>Warnings: **Violence and Limp!Sam. Also some bad words. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own anything. Neighter the show nor it's characters.

**Summary:**The brothers are back together. And they are stronger, better together then apart in the face of the apocalypse right? Wrong? Set after 5x04.

**Beta: **Mikiya220 was the extremely speedy beta. Thanks hun, I owe ya! ;-)

** A/N:** This is for the comment fic meme currently going on at OhSam LJ Community. This was a respond for Authoressnebula's prompt . Will post it at the end of the fic.

* * *

><p>Three days. It had been three days since Dean had taken took him back. Back into the hunt and back into his life. Something Sam had thought would never happen. Dean had made it very clear over the phone that he thought they were better off apart. <em>He<em> was better off apart. Sam was a liability right now. He could compromise his brothers mission.

Sam stared out the window of the Impala morosely, watching the scenery pass by. They might have been back, but they were not _back_. Back as in _SamandDean_, the team they used to be. And it was mostly-no _completely_-he reminded himself, his fault. Even now, the silence in the car spoke volumes.

Dean wouldn't talk to him more then than necessary, but he would disappear for awhile to talk to Castiel. And when he came back he refused to share what they had been talking about. The only clue Sam had, that it had to do something with the Apocalypse currently going on, were the hunts Dean sometimes directed them on. He didn't trust Sam enough to share any information with him, let alone let Sam fight alongside him. But could Sam blame him? It was not like he could be trusted, not after screwing around with a demon, drinking her blood and consequently letting Lucifer-the freakin' Devil himself-out. Not after a whole year of lying and betraying his brother. Oh no, Sam had no room to complain, he was fine with all of that and more. And he would take all of that if it meant they could stay together, it was a small price to pay. Even if it hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced before.

Suddenly he felt the Impala come to a stop and he looked up, seeing the lights of a motel before them. He hadn't even noticed when it had got dark or when they had entered a town. Dean was already getting out of the car to check them in by the time Sam had taken in his surroundings and he took his cue to gather his things from the trunk. He got his duffel out and turned to see that Dean had already returned with a room key.

„Room 22." he said simply, brushing past Sam to get his own duffel. Sam headed inside into the general direction of their room mutely.

* * *

><p>The evening went by just as quietly. Sam was typing away on his laptop to find a hunt and Dean was channel surfing. That was until Dean found one of the local channels with the news on. Sam hadn't really been paying attention, but a report made him look up.<p>

„A brutal murder shakes up the quiet town of garber. A dead body of a man was found this morning in the woods. The police invastigation so far has revealed that the man is a bartender at a local bar…"

The reporter continued on but Sam wasn't listening. He knew the guy. He had been his boss when he had worked at a bar as a choreboy. He hadn't even realized they were in Garber, Oklahoma. He instantly had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Dean looked at him curiously. „What?" He asked seeing his brothers reaction.

Sam quickly composed himself. „Nothing."

„Sam?" Dean asked a little more forcefully.

Sam sighed. He knew Dean wouldn't let it go.

„He was my boss. When I worked at a bar." He said finally.

„Oh." Was all Dean said. „You didn't even mention that to me." He looked at Sam again. This was what Sam was afraid of. He didn't really want to discuss when some hunters had wanted to feed him demon blood to use him as some personal demon-killing machine. Deans trust was broken enough as it was. And he didn't want to think about the failed hunt he sat out. What if this was connected to it? He couldn't ignore it. But Deans voice pulled him out of musings.

„Come to think of it, you never told me anything about what you were up to."

„Nothing. I was working. I was a choreboy at a bar." Sam said simply.

„And what about hunting?" Dean asked.

„I wasn't hunting anything. I didn't even had any IDs on me."

„How? I thought you took all your fake IDs."

And that was the part Sam dreaded. „I burned them." he admitted.

„You WHAT?" Dean looked at his brother, incredulous. „All of them?"

„Yes, I wanted a fresh start." Sam said. „I wasn't counting on getting back into the game." He added quietly.

„And you are just telling me that now? Sam, what if we were on a hunt?"

„I am sorry Dean." Sam said. „I wasn't thinking…"

„That's right, you weren't." Dean muttered under his breath. „Just like you weren't thinking when you were screwing around with Ruby and lying to me."

Sam was taken aback by the harsh words.

„Dean, you know I never meant for any of this to happen." Sam pleaded, but it sounded pathetic. Even to his own ears. He knew he had to face his responsibilities. He had to own up to what he had done.

„Well it still happened." Dean groused. „All thanks to you."

„I wanted to save you." Sam said finally. That much-he knew-was true.

„Well this is sure a funny way of doing it."

„Dean, you know I would have done anything to save you from this, anything to save you from hell." Sam all but yelled.

„Except it wasn't you." Dean yelled back. „It was _Castiel_. He was the one who pulled me out of the Pit, not you. He was the one who had my back, while you were lying and going with Ruby behind my back." Dean looked his in the eye. „He was a good partner."

_Unlike you._

It hung in the air, unsaid and accusing.

Dean sighed. „You know what? I am too tired for this crap." He muttered. „I am going out, don't wait up." He added grabbing his coat and keys to leave, shutting the doorbehind him with a dull bang.

* * *

><p>Sam stood still, staring at the door unblinking the harsh words playing over and over in his head. Dean still resented him. Of course that wasn't much of a surprise, considering what he had done. <em>What<em> he might still become. For a moment, he had allowed himself to believe that Dean had really allowed him back into his own life because he really meant that they kept each other human. That they really were better together than apart. And that deep down his brother still loved him. That what they had was not broken beyond repair. But that was clearly not the case. Dean was tired of him and his constant failures that seemed to follow like a bad luck charm. Jess… Dad… Mom… Maddison… Pastor Jim… Caleb… even Bobby was stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and the list could go on.

But his biggest failure was Dean. He couldn't save him from going to Hell and from the torture that haunted him even to this day. Or get him out of Hell. And now he had started the end of the world by not letting Dean do what he was supposed to. To save the world. He had chosen a demon over him. No wonder the devil thought he was the perfect vessel. He snorted bitterly.

What was he thinking? Dean had just taken him back to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't say „Yes.".

Dean _hated _him.

The realization jolted him out of his stupor and he wandered over to his bed and sat down shakily. They shouldn't have gotten back. Not when they were still so raw and broken, maybe never able to fit together again. Not when Dean was still so important to save the world. And not when Sam was the biggest threat to the mission and therefore to the world. Especially with Lucifer on his tail, talking to him in his dreams and the big possibility that he might say yes and end the world. Not when Dean already had a partner, who was much better than Sam. There was only one thing left to do one last thing he could do for his brother.

He had his things packed within minutes. He was efficient, life on the road had taught him as much. The only thing he left was his phone. He didn't want to be tracked. He would miss the pictures on it though. But there was no going back this time. He left his key at the front desk and stepped outside into the cool night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Points Of Authority- Chapter 2

**Author: **Fandrea (aka Cinca)  
><strong><br>Fandom : **Supernatural  
><strong><br>Words:** 1668  
><strong><br>Ratings:** Gen PG 13 or T  
><strong><br>Warnings: **Violence and Limp!Sam. Also some bad words. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own anything. Neighter the show nor it's characters.

**Summary:**The brothers are back together. And they are stronger, better together then apart in the face of the apocalypse right? Wrong? Set after 5x04.

**Beta: **Mikiya220 was the beta again. Huge thanks to her! ^^

** A/N:** This is for the comment fic meme currently going on at OhSam LJ Community. This was a respond for Authoressnebula's prompt . The prompt now has taken a life of it's own and out of my hands... Hope you still like it though. :-)

**A/N Nr.2: **To those who reviewed, favourited put me on alert etc... THANK YOU! It meant a lot. :-) Now onto the fic

* * *

><p>Dean was pissed. No, scratch that, he was furious. He'd really thought they were heading somewhere. Not where they used to be, maybe they never would be again, but they were back together and on the same side. And now he felt as if they were back to square one. Sam was keeping secrets, again, secrets that could compromise them on a hunt. Granted, he figured Sam didn't share the same sentimental feelings for their IDs as Dean did, but he did get them for Sam and it was one of the rare parts of the hunt he still enjoyed. He'd thought Sam felt the same or at least appreciated that. But, apparently, he didn't and it was like a slap in the face to find that out. It felt like Sam had tossed his life away and him along with it. Dean had to get out of there before he did something he would regret. A bar seemed like a good option to blow off some steam and cool down.<p>

He ordered another drink.

„I think you had enough buddy." The bartender said. But Dean knew he was not nearly drunk enough. „Look, instead of drowning your sorrows how about talking to that girlfriend?"

Dean looked at the guy incredulously. Way to make the customers feel right at home. „It's not girlfriend, my brother." He muttered, then stood up. Then suddenly an idea formed in his mind. It was dirty, but he needed answers. And if he couldn't get them from Sam, he could get them from someone else.

„Actually maybe you can help me." He said turning back to the bartender. „You know the bartender that was found dead this morning?" He asked.

The bartender looked up. „Yeah, he was at the bar down the street." He said. „Why do you ask?"

„My brother worked there and he seemed upset about his death." Dean said. The bartender's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Dean read the disapproval, but he didn't care. That was all the information he needed. He thanked for the answer and left.

He spotted the bar not too far away. It was hard to miss, he noticed they were already looking for a bartender and a choreboy as well. He opened the door and headed inside.

* * *

><p>Sam headed straight to the bus station. He had no particular destination, he would see where the road would take him. He just wanted away, far, <em>far<em> away from here. He was done this time. Done with hunting, done with beeing a puppet for angels and demons and done with beeing a bad luck charm. He was just plain done. One might even call him suicidal, but he already found out the hard way that that was not an option, not with Lucifer making sure he couldn't die.

He looked up surprised when a smug voice called out. „Well, look who decided to come back." Sam knew that voice. It was Tim, the hunter from the bar. And he was pointing a gun at him.

„What do you want now?" He asked. He was tired of this.

„Isn't it obvious? We promised we will be back." Tim said,the gun still trained at Sam.

„Well then here I am, so either get it over with the chit chat or bugger off."

„We can't do that. After all the trouble, we are not gonna just let you go. You are gonna pay. For _everything_." Tim said and nodded at a spot behind Sam. Sam heard movement behind him and spun around. But it was too late to dodge the butt of the rifle coming at him. He saw stars blasting across his vision, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Dean entered the bar hesitantly, he nearly decided to turn back and head back to the motel. He didn't like poking around in his brother's life and he had his doubts if he would be successful anyhow since he did't know if Sam had used his real name, or a fake one. Most likely the latter given their FBI fiasco, being legally dead and all that. But curiousity won out. That and he had a feeling there was something still missing. Something his brother didn't want him to know.<p>

A pretty blond girl came over at him to the table. „What can I get for you?"

„Actually I came to ask some questions." Dean said.

„About Joe dying? Are you some kind of cop or reporter?" The girl asked looking at him a little suspiciously.

„No, I am not a cop or a reporter. I am asking around for my little brother." Dean aswered. „Tall guy, has a mop of brown hair and puppy eyes to go along with it. You know him?"

The girls eyes narrowed a little, Dean started to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny. „And just why do you ask? Did something happen to him?"

„No, I just want to see him."

„Interesting, you didn't sound like you wanted to see him a few weeks ago." She replied dryly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

„Listen lady, no offense, but this is kind of a family thing and it's complicated. But I don't hate my brother if that's what you are thinking. I just want to be sure he is ok. Even if I can't see him." Dean couldn't blame her for the attitude and she definitely had a point, but he wanted information and he wanted them now.

She sighted and sat down. „Keith was a choreboy. Did things that the waitress or the bartender won't do. Helped where he could. He prepared stuff for the bar, cleaned up, packed, whatever we needed him to do. But he was very mysterious. Even when asked. He wouldn't tell anything about his past, yet he did bulls eye in darts and the New York Times crossword puzzle. The only thing I managed to find out about him was that he used to be an addict. Then out of the blue three guys show up and call him Sam. He talks to them and sends them away. Then two of them come back and grab me and haul me back to the bar when I was leaving and they threaten him to drink some weird stuff and beat him up when he wouldn't. He spit it out though and told them to get lost. He left soon after that. That's all I know. He no longer works here and I don't know where he went." She sounded sincere.

„That's ok. Thanks anyway." Dean stood up and left the bar. His head was reeling and filled with questions. Hunters went after Sam? And why didn't his brother tell him? This was not something to take lightly, especially after Gordon. He went back to the direction of the motel. He needed answers and he needed them now.

* * *

><p>But their motel room was empty save for his own duffel bag by his bed where he had left it. No Sam in or near the room. Neither were his things. Dean looked around the room in shock. His brother had left. And taken his things. Just like at that picnic table where they separated. Snapping out of his stupor he tried Sam's cell phone only to hear it ringing from the table. Dean swallowed down the wave of panic that threatened to rise up again. He couldn't have gotten far, the Impala was still here. He went to the front desk.<p>

The front desk guy looked at him curiously as he approached. „You want to hand your key in too?" He asked.

„No, I am looking for my brother." Dean said. „Tall, brown hair, puppy eyes, you seen him?" he asked urgently.

„Yeah, he gave his key back and left. Had bags with him too." The clerk answered.

„Have you seen which way he went?" Dean pressed. So far this was his only hope.

„That way, I think." The guy indicated with his right hand.

„Do you have a map?" Dean asked.

„Sure." The guy handed one that looked a little worn around the edges. Dean took it gratefully and thanked the guy for his help. Turned out the town wasn't that big. Dean found their motel easily and tracked in the direction where the front desk clerk pointed. It was vague but he had no better idea for the moment. Then he saw it and he slapped his forehead. The bus station. Of course Sam would head there if he didn't want to hitchhike. It wasn't even that far. He grabbed his coat, his keys and left. He had a brother to find.

* * *

><p>But Sam wasn't at the bus station and no one had seen him all day. Dean was getting frustrated. Maybe this was a bust and Sam had taken a ride with someone afterall. <em>Or he didn't even get here<em>_,_ the niggling voice in the back of his head said. Dean started to head back towards the motel. It had been hours and the trail could be long cold. Dammit, this was his only hope. Tears started to burn his eyes, but he swiped at them angrily and looked up. He thought about praying, just for a fleeting moment. To ask for help. A divine intervention. A sign. Anything that would give him a clue as to where Sam was. But who was he kidding? There was no one to help. Sighing heavily, he started walking again. That's when he noticed it. Something under one of the streetlights furher on the sidewalk. It looked like a bag. He fastened his steps until he was nearly running to reach it. It was a duffel bag. And an all too familiar leather laptop satchel. No question about it. They were Sam's. And Sam wouldn't leave his belongings behind. Especially his laptop. Then he noticed a dark spot by the duffel bag. Dean hazarded a guess it was blood. That could mean only one thing. Sam had been taken.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Points Of Authority- Chapter 3

**Author: **Fandrea (aka Cinca)  
><strong><br>Fandom: **Supernatural  
><strong><br>Words:** 1629  
><strong><br>Ratings:** Gen PG 13 or T  
><strong><br>Warnings: **Violence and Limp!Sam. Also some bad words. **  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own anything. Neighter the show nor it's characters. Or the title, which is from Linkin Park.

**Summary:**The brothers are back together. And they are stronger, better together then apart in the face of the apocalypse right? Wrong? Set after 5x04.

**Beta: **Mikiya2200 was the beta once again. Huge thanks to her as always! ^^

**A/N:** This is for the comment fic meme currently going on at Ohsam on LJ. This was a respond for **Authoressnebula** 's prompt.

**A/N 2:** Thanks once again for the reviews/favourites/alerts, they mean a LOT!

* * *

><p>He was floating. No, he was standing. Sam couldn't decide. His head hurt like hell and he could feel something sticky on the side of his head and face. All he saw was dark everywhere. Slowly, other sensations begin to filter in his muddled brain. Something was digging into his wrists. And his shoulders ached. And he was cold. His coat and plaid shirt were not on, he guessed. He wrenched his eyes open and blinked away the blurriness in his vision. But he couldn't see much. It was dark and he could hear water dripping from somewhere. He tried to stand up only to have his feet slip out from under him and he bit back a moan as his shoulders protested. He could hear loud clanking as he moved. Chains then.<p>

Suddenly he could hear rattling from somewhere on his left, then the creaking of metal. He raised his head again to see light and a shadow stepping in. He heard something switch, then the entire room lit up. Sam blinked away the moisture from the sudden brightness and tried to ignore the headache that threatened to split his head in two. In the light he could see that he was in an old warehouse of some sort, with boxes scattered around in the relatively big room.

„Well, look who decided to join us." Tim said, stopping in front of Sam. „Thought you were gonna sleep through all the fun."

„And miss it? Not a chance." Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

„If I were you I would think twice before talking." Tim warned.

„Or what? You will kill me anyway." Sam said. „Might as well get it over with."

„Don't think you are getting out of this so easily Winchester. I said you are going to pay and I am a man of my word." Tim said as he started to leave. „By the end you will wish you were never born." Then the light was shut off and Sam was plunged into darkness once again. With the only thought resonating in his head that Tim was wrong. He already wished he was never born.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on his bed looking dejectedly at the laptop screen in front of him. He didn't know much more than when he found Sam's bag. He tried to find Sam's notes to see if he hunted while they had been separated, but there weren't any. Though he did find reports of omens in a town called Tully not far from there. Apparently there were storms and fires, but not much else. He didn't know if the hunt was taken care of or who the hunters were that showed up. The same hunters who might have his brother right now. That or the demons were still roaming around. He wondered why Sam never called him about the hunt or why he never mentioned it to him. He must have sat it out. Which wasn't a bad idea considering Sam's addiction. But there was another person Sam might have called. Dean sighted and ran a hand through his short hair. Wether he liked or not, he needed help with this one. His brothers life was hanging in the balance. Dean fished out his cell phone and dialed.<p>

Finally, after the third ring, Bobby Singer picked it up.

„Dean? What is it?"

„Sam is missing." Dean cut straight to the case. „And I need to know about some hunters he crossed paths with while he was working in a bar when we separated. Tell me everything Bobby."

He heard the older man sigh on the other end of the line. „All right, he called me about some demonic omens in a town and asked if I could send someone. He was determined to sit it out, there was no way I could change his mind. I sent Tim, Steve and Reggie to help. What happened? And where are you now?" There was the unmistakeable sound of a wheelchair rolling and Dean guessed Bobby was already preparing to head out to help.

„I am in Garber, Oklahoma and we…well we kinda had a fight and I went to a bar to cool off but when I got back, he was nowhere to be found. A girl he worked with talked about some hunters attacking him and trying to force feed him demon blood. Did you know about this?" Dean asked.

„No, he didn't tell me." Bobby sighted. „Hang on I will be there some time tomorrow, and check your emails, I sent some notes I made about the hunt. He did some research as far as I know, but didn't write down anything, at least that's what he told me. Don't worry, we will find him. Just don't do anything stupid in the meantime." Bobby ended the call. Dean put the phone down and sighted. Well, at least he had an idea where to start. He sat back to Sam's laptop and went to check his emails. Sure enough, he had Bobby's email with some files attached. He opened them and started reading. At least this was a start.

* * *

><p>Sam lost track of time. At least he thought he did. It certainly felt like a short while when the door opened again. This time Tim and Reggie came in, the latter carrying some bags and a bucket.<p>

„All right." Tim said, stopping in front of him."I will give you a chance to settle this the easy way first. You answer our questions, and I might, I stress _might_, think about making your death quick and painless."

„What questions?" Sam asked, a cold pit settling in his stomach.

„We know you started the Apocalypse and you did it with a demon's help." Tim said. „Where is that demon now? What's your next move?"

„Dead and I have no next move." Sam said simply. Tim's answer was to deliver a hard blow to Sam's face which had him seeing stars.

„Don't lie. You will just regret it in the long run."

„I _am_ telling the truth. I was trying to stop the Apocalypse, not starting it." This time Tim's fist hit his nose with enough force to draw blood.

„Sam, don't try my patience." Tim said sounding much like a scolding teacher. Sam sighted.

„Maybe he isn't lying…" Reggie piped up from behind.

„Shut up Reggie." Tim snapped at him, which had Reggie snapping his mouth shut and swallow whatever he wanted to say.

„Now where were we? Oh yes, do you know where Lucifer is?"

„No." _And I don't want to know__,_ Sam added in his mind. Tim ran a hand through his hair, seemingly frustrated.

„Well, guess you want to settle this the hard way then. Reggie bring the salt." Reggie complied wordlessly while Tim walked over to Sam and forced his mouth open.

„So I ask again." He spoke, punctuating each word. „What. Is. The. Demon's. Next. Move?"

„I don't know." Sam tried to say around the tight grip Tim had on his face. The answer was the can beeing tipped over and salt pouring into his mouth and down his throath. Sam coughed and gagged at the nasty taste and burning. He had a sudden flashback to when Rufus and Jo had shoved salt down in his throath in Colorado when they thought he was a demon, when they faced down War.

Suddenly it was taken away and Sam was left gasping as he tried to swallow the bile threatening to come back up. His face was splashed with water. Sam flinched at the coldness of it and raised his head to see Tim with a bucket in front of him.

„Just making sure you don't skip out on us." He said casually. Then he raised the bucket and splashed all of it's content on Sam. Sam was left spluttering and gasping as he was drenched in cold water. He shivered as it trickled down on his skin, his meager wet clothes offerning no protection. But he heard Reggie filling up the bucket again. Then Tim carried something over that looked bigger than the bucket and set it down right in front of him. It was a tub. Occassionally Reggie came over with the bucket filling it up.

„So, you ready to tell us about that demonic friends of yours and their plans?" He asked again.

„I said, I don't know." Sam said between gasps.

„And I don't believe you." Tim fired back. Then he went over somewhere Sam couldn't see, and he could hear metallic clanking and his chains loosened. Though his arms were still bound. Sams legs gave way as he fell to the floor in a heap next to the tub now filled with water. Before he could get his bearings, Tim and Reggie grabbed him roughly and pulled him to his feet. Forcing him to his knees in front of the tub, Tim grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back.

„Maybe this will teach you a lesson." he said, shoving Sam's head inside the tub and under the water.

Sam trashed wildly against the men holding him down in an attempt to try and get air but their hold was unrelenting. His lungs burned with the effort to try and buckle them off, but his strength was waning and his attempts at breaking free were weakening. Just as he was about to pass out, he was pulled out. He sat gasping for air, bringing as much air to his oxygen starved lungs as he could.

„Still not ready to talk?" Tim asked. Sam merely shook his head. He didn't have the energy to do anything else.

„No? Very well then…" With these words Tim shoved Sam's head under the water once again.

TBC...


End file.
